<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Swirl Cafe by ChaosIsOrder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627455">The Swirl Cafe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosIsOrder/pseuds/ChaosIsOrder'>ChaosIsOrder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, BAMF Uchiha Mikoto, BAMF Uzumaki Kushina, Caffeinated Naruto, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gen, Good Parent Uzumaki Kushina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosIsOrder/pseuds/ChaosIsOrder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shenanigans of a cafe run by Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto, as seen by a regular customer, Shiranui Genma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Mikoto &amp; Uzumaki Kushina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Swirl Cafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggwhale/gifts">eggwhale</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was crazy fun to write! I hope the recipient enjoys this, and I also hope that anyone who stumbles across it enjoys the chaos within &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something just so... </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> about having a regular cafe to grab breakfast every weekday morning. Genma had gotten to know the owners and employees, as well as the other regulars. The place had become something of a community to him, a place where he was known, where he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> as an actual person instead of just another office drone. The fact that it was around the corner from his apartment was an added bonus; Genma would willingly travel further every day for his coffee and morning entertainment. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope something goes down today</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Genma mused to himself as he slipped a warm beanie over his head and braced himself for the bitter cold air outside his heated apartment. He grumbled and wiped at his eyes, knowing that he was becoming too dependent on coffee to wake him up; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to get more sleep. By the time he reached the cafe’s entrance, the cold had crept through his energy-deficient body and induced an obvious shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Irasshaimase!” One of the owners greeted politely from behind a large espresso machine. As usual, Genma was one of the first people to arrive - after all, they’d just opened up for the day. The smell of freshly ground coffee beans permeated the room. Genma could hear the sound of frying; the other owner was probably preparing eggs to go on someone’s toast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Mikoto, Kushina,” Genma responded as he approached the counter to order, nodding at the two owners each in turn. “Can I please get a large cappuccino? And...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perusing the sandwich bar, Genma finally found something that tickled his fancy. “One of those breakfast burritos in the corner, grilled please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up in just a minute,” Mikoto smiled kindly, accepting the cash from Genma’s hand and printing off a receipt for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma took the receipt and filed it away in his wallet before proceeding to his usual table, where today’s newspaper was already waiting for him. So far, it seemed to be a pretty quiet morning, so Genma turned his attention to the front page headline and began to read while waiting for his food and coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes later, Kushina emerged from behind the counter carrying a tray in one hand. She set the tray down at Genma’s table, presenting him with a freshly toasted burrito alongside his coffee, the latter of which was visually dominated by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>startlingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> impressive latte artwork of a fox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think? I’ve been working on latte art-ttebane!” Kushina grinned, carefully lifting the drink off the tray and placing it on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s... wow. That must have taken a lot of practice! But... who drinks the practice pieces?” Genma asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kushina had a chance to answer, the loud intrusion of a child’s voice screaming “WHEEEEEE” confirmed Genma’s worries, as a small blonde-haired child bolted past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto, wait up!” Another child called out from the back of the shop before emerging to run after the boy. The blonde skidded to a stop, ending up beside his mother at Genma’s table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Gen! I got to try COFFEE today!” The young boy announced before turning to the other boy chasing behind him. “Sasuke, hurry up! We’ll be late for school!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke emerged from the back of the shop carrying two small backpacks, throwing the bright orange one at Naruto. “Hurry up? You need to slow down, and take your bag! I’m not carrying your stuff for you, stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto pouted whilst slinging the bag over his shoulders, looking as though having to carry his belongings was some cruel injustice. He tried to run off, but seemed to realise that he wasn’t actually moving anywhere - Kushina had grabbed onto his bag and wasn’t letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moooom!! I’m gonna be late!” Naruto groaned dramatically, trying to shake free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto, dear, I’ve heard from your teacher about yesterday,” Kushina stared intently at her son. “You didn’t think you were getting away without a conversation about this, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma stifled a chuckle, wondering just how Kushina expected to sit a kid like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto</span>
  </em>
  <span> down for a serious conversation after charging him up with caffeine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mooommm, there are people around,” Naruto flushed, embarrassed. “Can we do this another time, please??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na-ru-to. Sit. Down. Now.” Kushina led her son over to a table just near Genma’s, and sat down beside her son. “Now, I heard that you got into a fight with a kid in your class?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah,” Naruto confessed, abashed. “But he started it! He was picking on one of my friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto, I don’t want to hear from your teacher that you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>punched </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone in the face</span>
  <em>
    <span> ever again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kushina ordered, making the embarrassed child fold in on his own body. Then, a mischievous grin spread across the redhead woman’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need to fight to protect someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>go for where it hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kushina whispered conspiratorially to her son, pointing downwards as though to indicate a certain target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at his mother, confused at first. He broke out into a grin before jumping into her arms, embracing her in an energetic hug. “‘Kay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma looked over to see how others would react to the unfolding scene. Some of the other regulars were watching and laughing in good cheer, amused by the somewhat alarming advice Kushina had given her son. He also had the good timing to hear a percussive slap and see Mikoto drive her palm into her forehead in exasperation at her friend’s strange approach to motherhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after Naruto and Sasuke had made their way out, the visibly tired form of Mikoto’s older son, Itachi, emerged. The teenage boy trudged through the cafe, wiping the sleep out of his eyes with one hand. He yawned as he walked past, and made for the front door to leave for school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi, aren’t you forgetting something?” Mikoto interrogated. Itachi turned to look quizzically at his mother and began fishing through his pockets to ensure he had his belongings. He then realised that his mother was pointing down. He stared at his bare feet. Now having realised what was missing, Itachi turned around and dragged himself back towards the upstairs apartments. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma was perhaps halfway through his coffee when a young boy walked into the store alone. His red hair and worryingly baggy eyes were immediately recognisable. Genma didn’t know much about this boy, but knew that he was...not very well off. Every now and then, the boy would appear, but he was always alone. Kushina and Mikoto had taken to the boy and provided him with some free food whenever he came by. Every time they did, the boy would ask in a pained and weary voice that they let him do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to repay their kindness. And every time, they would decline. He must have had family, otherwise either Kushina or Mikoto would have surely taken him in by now; they weren’t the kind of people to ignore a child so visibly in need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy walked to the counter and looked up at Mikoto, who was writing something on a pad of paper. Noticing his presence, she smiled. “What would you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, he looked pained to accept this charity, yet hungry all the same. Perhaps a little less pained than last time, though. He took a moment to decide, perhaps a moment too long for the newest customer who had just entered: a short, pudgy man with an unkempt mane of light brown hair, dressed in a neater black suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my way, you shitty brat! I’m in a hurry here,” the man snarled. “You little cretin, wearing those tattered rags. What do you think you’re doing here? This is a business, not a charity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy flinched away, startled and afraid. Just as the boy was moving off to the side, trying to get away from this angry man, Genma noticed a commotion occurring behind the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jan... Ken... Pon!” Kushina shouted. Her hands were concealed from Genma’s line of sight behind the counter, but he could tell who had won from Kushina’s expression. “You used your eyes? Cheater!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Mikoto apologised, smiling politely. “I couldn’t help myself, this is just such a good opportunity to let off some steam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto then turned to the small businessman and stared him down whilst holding her polite smile. “Sir, I would ask that you please respect our other customers and wait in line. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s face reddened in anger. “Excuse me? Do you even know who I am? I want to speak to the owner here, now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be me, sir,” Mikoto responded, her eyebrows beginning to furrow disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Well then, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>demand</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you remove this unseemly </span>
  <em>
    <span>cretin</span>
  </em>
  <span> from your business now... If you know what’s good for you,” the businessman spat, pointing aggressively at the terrified little boy who was now clutching fearfully at the counter beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I know what’s good for me, huh?” Mikoto echoed venomously, her eyes growing red with three black tear-like structures forming on the iris. Genma had only seen this a couple of times before and had no way to explain how such a phenomenon was possible. All he knew was that when it happened, Mikoto became able to exert some kind of control over those who disrupted the peace of her shop. “Was that a threat, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What... What are you doing? Stop that now, or I’ll ruin your whole business! STOP!” The man screamed, clutching at his head. After a moment, the screaming stopped, and he turned and ran out of the store in a rather undignified manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the man had left, Mikoto turned to the terrified boy. “Are you okay, little one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy stared blankly for a while before nodding slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that the awful man is gone, what would you like to have today?” Mikoto grabbed a small paper bag and tongs, ready to retrieve the boy’s food of choice.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The following morning, Genma was surprised to see that Kushina was nowhere in sight when he arrived at the cafe. “Good morning, Mikoto. Did Kushina sleep in or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto smiled and nodded politely at Genma, acknowledging his presence. A puzzled expression appeared as she realized what he had just asked. “No? She was here just a moment ago. Perhaps she went out back to grab something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strange,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Genma thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kushina is </span>
  </em>
  <span>always</span>
  <em>
    <span> working hard behind the counter when I arrive. Hmm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, there was a television towards one side of the cafe playing the morning news program. Usually it was mostly unintrusive - those who were interested could sit beside it and watch, but it didn’t disturb those who were uninterested. But just before Genma could speak to make his order, the tone of the news reporting changed suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breaking news: We’re coming to you now live from outside the Southside branch of Bank Nara. Police are on the scene, and they’re rolling out the tape! One officer has confirmed that the suspects are armed and have hostages. Police are negotiating with the criminals now, attempting to de-escalate the situation and free the hostages.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Southside? That’s only a couple blocks away from here!” Genma exclaimed, eyes widening with shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto seemed to respond similarly, though apparently her shock was for a different reason. “Dammit, Kushina,” she whispered barely audibly. “You just can’t help yourself, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Genma. If you want to see where Kushina is...” Mikoto trailed off, pointing at the television screen with a mixed expression of both mirth and frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma turned back to the screen and watched. A blur of red the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact shade</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Kushina’s hair whooshed across the cameras on scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re not sure exactly what happened just now, but it seems as though some...thing has just entered the bank. It sounds like there’s some screaming coming from inside and... I’m not exactly sure how to describe this. Kotetsu, can you zoom in on this so our viewers can see?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The view on screen changed as the camera zoomed in on the bank, rather than focusing on the reporter standing behind the blockade. First there were the sounds of gunshots, which elicited screams from various onlookers standing outside the blockades. Then... chains seemed to shoot out through the brick walls of the building? Some loud thuds resounded, followed by a smashing sound. A dark mass shot through the bank’s glass windows. As it flew through the sky, Genma realised that it was a masked figure. Then another body flew out the window. And another. And yet another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the front doors of the bank opened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kushina</span>
  </em>
  <span> walked out, an unconscious gunman slung over her shoulder. She leaned to one side and dropped the man to the ground. She clapped, dusting off her hands, and took off in a blur of red. Once she had left, a small crowd of people ran out of the bank, most wearing shocked and horrified expressions. Following this, the camera focused back in on the reporter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure exactly what just happened, folks, but the hostages are now exiting the building, and the police are moving in. It appears as though an unarmed woman wearing an apron with the words ‘The Swirl Cafe’ printed has </span>
  </em>
  <span>single handedly</span>
  <em>
    <span> stopped the bank robbery. Now let me tell you, folks, I did not ever expect to find the word ‘defenestrate’ relevant in my career, but there you have it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma’s focus on the screen was disrupted by the opening of the cafe’s front door. He turned to see Kushina’s slightly windswept form enter the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kushina,” Mikoto called out in exasperation. “Care to explain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! I was getting some exercise,” Kushina grinned. “Plus, free news publicity. You wouldn’t believe how many cameras there were!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto sighed, as though there was no response she could give to aptly communicate her frustration. Finally, she opened her mouth as though to say something... and then closed it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning, Genma. Have you ordered yet?” Kushina asked casually, as though absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> was out of the ordinary. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>